Stare Down
by JayRayGee
Summary: When Weiss and Ruby have a stand-off, who lives and who dies?


**A/N:**

 **So, it's been a while since a wrote something. Long story short, working 30 hours a week doing midnight and closing shifts plus finals and starting on summer classes has really taken a chunk out of my free time. Additionally, writing essays and papers makes you not want to look at a word documents for a while. But now I'm back, however, with something a little different.**

 **As I'm writing this, I am currently working on Melting Snow, and it's proving to be quite a challenge. Without spoiling anything, I want to make Weiss' final escape from Jacques reach exciting but not unrealistic. And dealing with an already wounded Weiss is really killing me but I'll work my way around it.**

 **Anyways, onto what you're about to read. This is a one-shot based on a prompt I found floating around Tumblr the other day. The prompt read "** And they held a gun to each other's head, both knowing how it would end." **Now, I don't watch too many anime's so I don't know if this is a reference or not but it really struck a chord with me and I believe I can make something really good out of it.**

 **Let's Begin**

 **Start: May 13, 2017**

The two stood face to face, underneath a large highway overpass. They looked into each other's eyes, trying to read the other's mind. One of them had a stern face, unchanging while the other one's face looked flushed and her eyes were red, as if she had cried recently. Their weapons were side by side, so close they were touching. They could feel each other's heartbeat, beating faster and faster as the minutes ticked by without a word spoken between the two. Both members of the same crime family, but after a recent event, they had turned on each other.

They each had a small firearm, a pistol, pointed at each other's head. The first one held a Glock 19 in her right hand, painted all back except for the slide and the trigger. The slide was painted a rose red color while the trigger was painted a sky blue color. The gun a moderate size for the carrier, a smaller girl, about 18 or 19 years old. She stood roughly about 5'2, maybe 5'3 with the red and gray boots she was wearing. Her outfit was more casual, as if she was attending a high school party. She wore black pants, tight but not too tight, and a dark gray shirt with a rose emblem on the front. On top of that was an unzipped black hoodie with a red zipper, front pocket, and drawstrings. Her hood was also a red color and it was lowered, resting on her shoulders. Her hair was black with red frosted tips. In her right ear was an earbud, colored a dark gray with a red wire while the left one was hanging loose down the front on her shirt. She had a stern look on her face, like she knew this was coming but wasn't entirely ready for what was to come.

The other one had a Five-Seven, also in her right head, painted a light blue with intricately painted white lines that weaved in and out of each other, going from the front of the slide all the way down to the bottom of the handle. There were also hand-painted small snowflakes all across the gun. The only place not painted the blue color was the trigger, for it was painted a rose red color. The handler was also female, standing about the same height. She looked to be a bit older, maybe 20 or 21. She was dressed more formal, like she was a lawyer or a businesswoman. She wore a white paint suit with a light blue long sleeve jacket on top. On the back of the jacket was a detailed picture of a snowflake, stitched into the jacket. Her hair was significantly longer than the other girl, flowing all the way down to her lower back and was a snow-white color. She had it back in a single ponytail, off center to the left if you were looking at it from the front. She had some fancy earrings in each ear, each containing a small diamond. Her face showed more emotion, with anger, sadness, and fear all mixed into one.

Finally, the girl in red broke the silence.

"Weiss…" She said in a calm voice, trying to defuse the situation.

"Don't you even start!" Weiss spit back, a few droplets of tears being flung off her face.

"It doesn't have to end like this…" The other girl replied.

"We both know that it does have to end like this, Ruby." Weiss said, anger still resonating in her voice.

"But it doesn't. You can just put down your gun and…" Ruby said.

"And what about your gun, huh?!" Weiss cut her off. "I worked with you for nearly 4 years. I know all your little tricks!"

Ruby sighed. "Okay, fine. If I lower my weapon first, will you lower yours?" Ruby asked.

"So, you can do what, exactly? I know you can raise your weapon and fire off a round before I even get my weapon up. You could shoot me dead before I could even react. Don't try to play me off as one of your targets, Rose. I know you and all of your tricks."

"You may know me, but I don't know you anymore. After what your family did to our friends, my sister, betraying them like that. It was like I was looking at a completely different person"

"Ruby, you and I both know that was what had to be done!"

"But they were our friends, our teammates. And then your family had to come and ruin it. Sometimes I wish you were dead."

A single gunshot rang out. The sound bounced off the concrete walls and pillars of the overpass. The bullet whizzed right passed Ruby's right ear, coming so close that just barely missed her right ear. She had not flinched. Weiss just stood there, her index finger still tightly clutching the trigger. A wisp of smoke came out of the end of barrel. Weiss slowly pulled the gun back to where it was a second ago, aimed at Ruby's head.

"Say that again, and the next one goes right in between those pretty little silver eyes of yours." Weiss said.

"You almost shot me…" Ruby trailed off.

"I don't give a shit, Ruby! I don't give a shit about you or what you want!"

They fell silent again, staring into each other's eyes. Their guns still pointed at one another, their eyes still locked on each other's faces.

"I loved you…" Ruby said, just quietly enough for Weiss to barely hear.

"What?" Weiss replied, a bit of spite in her tone.

"I loved you, Weiss." Ruby said again, louder this time.

"Oh, don't even start with this." Weiss shook her head, her grip slightly tightening on the gun.

"But I did. You treated me like a sister. I felt at home when I was with your family." Ruby continued.

"Please. Just stop talking." Weiss now had her head lowered and her eyes closed.

"We had so many fun times together. We even painted our weapons to match." Ruby moved her index finger off the trigger to reveal the blue trigger. Weiss, who had looked up to see Ruby had taken her finger off of the trigger, just moved her head to the side a bit to see her red trigger. Weiss quickly moved her head back. "You don't have to do this, Weiss. Please, for me." Ruby pleaded, a tear appearing from her left eye.

"You're right, you were family. Until you sided with your double-crossing sister!" Weiss loudly said.

"She was my sister!" Ruby replied.

"She was about to go to the cops with Blake and destroy all the work my family put into this! My family would have been destroyed, ruined, throw in jail, or worse, all because of your sister."

"Yang loved Blake, more than any of us could imagine. She wasn't about to let her do that by herself." Ruby had placed her finger on the trigger again, preparing for a fight.

"And she got what she deserved." Weiss said, adamantly.

"So, who was the killer? Whitley, Winter, Jacques?" Ruby asked.

"Yours fucking truly." Weiss said with spite and a smile.

"Of course. Of fucking course, it would have been you." Ruby said, more tears forming at the latest statement. "Did she suffer?"

"Your sister, no, not really. Blake however, watching it all happen right in front of her, she was the one who really suffered."

"What did you do to them?!" Ruby yelled, her face now red and tears streaming down face.

"Well first I tied them up and put a sock in Blake mouth so she wouldn't scream for help. Then I had them face each other. Then, I shot Yang, right in the heart with this gun. You should have seen the Blake face, watching her partner die right in front of her. I believe her last words were 'I love you, Blake' before slumping over." Weiss said.

"You said she didn't suffer!" Ruby said through her teeth.

"Oh, she didn't really. It was all over for her in about 10 seconds. But I made Blake look at what she had done. It made her think about how she tore Yang from you, all over some papers. Then, after about I would say, 10 minutes of her staring at Yang's body, I put the gun under her chin and pulled the trigger. End of story." Weiss said, a smile still on her face.

"You're a fucking monster." Ruby said, a mix of anger and sadness in her tone.

"They got what they deserved." Weiss said calmly.

"They didn't deserve that! They were your friends!"

"That's right, 'were'. But you know how my family works. If you try to cross them or betray them, you just as good as dead. Truthfully, they really deserved much worse. They only reason I didn't torture them was because they were friends at one point, so just be lucky for that."

Right then, a faint set of police sirens could be heard in the distance. Both of them perked up a bit to hear the sirens but they didn't beak eye contact. They seemed to be pretty far away but they also seemed to be getting slightly closer.

"Someone must have reported the gunshot." Ruby said.

"They also might have saw as. We are wanted criminals after all." Weiss replied.

They both looked at each other, knowing what was to come very shortly.

"I really don't see this conversation going any farther Weiss, and as I see it, they are only two ways this could end. Either one of us kills the other and maybe gets away or we both stand here until the cops get here and both get arrested." Ruby said

"Or we both get killed. I believe there is a shoot on sight for us." Weiss replied.

"True. So, what's it going to be, Schnee? I'll let you decide. One lives and one dies, or we both get arrested or die? Pick quickly, the sirens are getting closer."

"I'll go with killing you and escaping." Weiss said.

"I was going to say the same thing." Ruby replied.

They both tighten the grips on their guns, adjusting them slightly as they had moved a bit during the talk, repositioning them back on each other's head. The two looked each other dead in the eye, trying to figure out who would shoot first, and who would be killed.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked, her eyes still locked on Ruby's.

"Weiss?" Ruby answered.

"I love you…" Weiss said with a straight face, her voice cracking slightly and trailing away.

"Love you too." Ruby replied, her face also unchanging.

The sirens were now closer, probably only about a mile away, but the echoing noises off the pillar were making it seem closer. The two still didn't break eye contact, still staring into each other's eyes. They both knew that no matter what happened, their lives would be over. Their team, destroyed. Their family, ripped apart. Their lives, forever broken, never to be fixed. Each had loved the other, wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of their lives together. But they both knew that this would never happen. Not after tonight.

BANG!

One of the two guns went off and soon after a body hit the ground, blood oozing from a bullet hole in the head. It was obvious that the person lying on the ground was dead, killed by a shot to the head from the other girl. Their gun lay just out of their reach as the pool of blood slowly grew in size. The other girl just stood over the dead body, contemplating what they had just done, killing a friend. And while they had killed before, this time it was different for it was someone they loved. But as the pool of blood grew, they knew that this person wasn't coming back. They had landed face down, which made it a bit easier to say goodbye to the former friend, teammate, lover. The shooter looked at her gun, a bit of blood lightly splattered on the front of the barrel. However, instead of wiping it up or cleaning it off, they just stared at it before lowering the weapon. They once again looked down at the body, the pool of blood now covering a larger area. It was beginning to stain their clothes and was also in their hair. A single tear fell from the girls face and landed just shy of the pool of blood. They then wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve and turned around, no longer facing the body of the former friend. With their back turned, they began walking away, not looking back once or even glancing at where the body lay.

The sirens were now closer than ever and it soon became apparent that there was a good chance that escape was not possible. But they didn't care. For them, life has ceased the second that they had killed her once best friend so it didn't matter if the cops caught them or not. But still, they kept walking away from the body, away from their old life, away from their past.

Refusing to look back.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Did Ruby kill Weiss, or did Weiss kill Ruby?**

 **A more dramatic story, don't you think. This story kinda took up a mind of its own once I began writing it. I didn't plan for half of what I wrote when I thought of the concept for this so that's a good thing. Also, I do believe that while the detail, third person writing was really good, the speech could have been better. I felt like that part was lacking while the descriptive parts in the beginning and the end were really well put together. What did you guys think?**

 **Also, if you are from Animo and you are looking at this story for ideas, thank you. If you aren't from Animo or have no clue what Animo is, don't worry. It's an app for fandoms and they have one for RWBY that I'm a part of. If you are thinking about joining, let me lend you a word of warning. The people on that app are more hardcore fans. They love to analyze everything and everyone. It's not a bad thing and I do it myself from time to time, but if you are just a more casual watcher, then the app might not be perfect for you. Still, I would recommend checking it out, the people on there are really cool.**

 **Anyways, Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

 **End: May 15, 2017**


End file.
